Family is Blood
by paigelmarles
Summary: Hermione enters her 7th year, being adopted, finding love and finding her true self
1. Chapter 1

His is my first HP fanfiction all criticism welcome but please be nice.

DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTRERS

Family is blood

Chapter 1 

"Hermione can you come down her for a minuet sweetie!" Jean Granger asked her 17 year old daughter. "Just a minuet mum!"

Hermione was upstairs in her bedroom packing ready to start her new and final year at Hogwarts; she had a good feeling about this year which had something to do with her being the new Head Girl. She finished putting the last of her stuff in her trunk and proceeded downstairs.

Once Hermione went into the living room she immediately recognised a black figure standing and looking out of the window watching the wold go by. "Professor Snape? What are you doing here?" "Nice to see you could join us Miss Granger" he sneered. "Sorry sir, but why are you here?" she continued finding her voice. "Remember the Blood status potion that you made at the end of last year? I finally tested it." "So why are you here, you don't usually seem to care how I make my potions". "Hermione! Don't be so rude, I'm so sorry professor" Hermione's father, Craig said . "It's quite alright Mrs Granger, she does have a point".

Hermione stared at him slightly in shock that the most hated professor of Hogwarts was defending and agreeing with her. She put her hand on the back of the seat she was standing behind and walked round the front and sat down slowly slightly dazed of what happened.

"Sorry sir, please continue". He nodded and continued "as I said I have tested your potion it was… adequate, it seems that your blood status is in question." "What do you mean sir?" "well it seems that you are not a muggle born but a pureblood".

Hermione looked at her parents and then the professor, she took a deep breath and tried to talk but words failed her, she shook her head and tried to stand but her legs gave way.

"What is he talking about? Mum? Dad?" Her parents looked at each other and nodded. "Hermione we didn't want to tell you because we thought that you might recent us but it was selfish of us" Jean said, "you were left on our doorstep when you were 6 months old you had no name nothing on you except for a blanket which had a Hogwarts crest sewn into it, we recognised it when you got the letter when you were 11, we don't know who your parents are that's why we didn't tell you, I think that that is why the professor is here". Snape nods and Craig continues" just because you not our daughter by blood doesn't mean that we don't love you we always have and we always will. " Miss Granger if I may, I cannot tell you who your parents are until we return to Hogwarts and you are safe. It seems that the dark lord has found out who you are and you are to be kidnaped and taken to him, he wants you for a wife as you are the smartest witch of your age and thinks that any children that you have will be very very powerful which is why you need to come with me now".

Hermione nodded and went upstairs to gather her stuff still in a daze. Maybe this year isn't going to be so good after all. She put a shrinking charm on her trunk and put it in her pocket and went downstairs.

Professor Snape held out his arm and she took hold of him, said goodbye to her parents "have you done side along Apparition before?" "Yes sir" "good".

They Apperated outside of the Hogwarts gates and walked up to the school to the headmasters office inside were professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and of course herself and Professor Snape.

"So who are my parents?"

And there is there is the first chapter Rate and Review any comments welcome please be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys this is the second part so here it is

DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY APART FROM THE PLOT

Family is Blood

Chapter 2

"well miss granger if you will please sit down, I will tell you!" Professor Snape sneered raising his voice in a slight frustration. "I'm sorry Miss Granger, I'm slightly tired and frustrated" "no need to be sorry sir, I'm probably the last person you want to have to spend time with" she said putting her head in her hands trying not to cry over all the stress and shock of finding out the your parents, well who you thought were your parents aren't actually your parents and that she was adopted all this time.

Minerva and Albus shared a look and then looked at Severus who nodded. "Hermione dear, I know that this must be a great shock for you but we also know who your parents are." Professor McGonagall said which in turn made Hermione raise her head to look at the professor in front of her. Minerva took her hand putting it in-between her two and held tightly. Professor Dumbledore came and stood behind Minerva and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione" Albus said making Hermione look up at him in surprise. _He has never called me anything but 'Miss Granger_ 'she thought. "Hermione, we are your parents, I know that this is a lot to take in but…" Minerva was cut off by Hermione launching herself at her and hugging her and crying slightly.

Albus released Minerva, looked at Severus and using legilimency and said to him._ Please look after my daughter Severus._ He nodded and said back, _Always, _Severus looked at Hermione and smiled a proper smile this didn't go unmissed by Albus who went back to looking at his wife and daughter.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

The rest of the evening went well Albus and Minerva learnt a lot about their daughter and Hermione learnt a lot about her parents.

"Why was Professor Snape Here?" Hermione asked "he has known that we had a daughter he was around when Minnie was pregnant with you, when harry was place with the dursleys, that is when we decided that it was best to give you to a family that could love and protect you so we chose the grangers, they knew who you were but didn't know that we were your parents." Albus said.

Minerva Continued "we have regretted giving you up the moment we did it and have for the last 17 years. Hermione we are so sorry that we didn't tell you when you came Hogwarts but we couldn't risk you be found out, taken or even killed, like how he-who-must-not-be-named wants you for a wife and to bear(**N/A don't know if the spelling is right) ** his children. He already wanted you but because he thought that you were a muggle-born he didn't make a move but now that he knows that you are from two of the most powerful Pureblood Family's in the wizarding world he's going to try and take you." "do you know who told him." Hermione said finally finding her voice again after processing the information that Voldemort wanted her to have his spawn and to be his wife.

"I think that I can answer" that a voice came from the doorway of the Headmaster and McGonagall's chambers, making the newly found family to look towards the doorway. "Ahh Severus your back, what new do you have?"

And there it is, this is the second chapter so please rate and review thanks


End file.
